Set To A Tune
by Syl Gordon
Summary: Every song can tell a story. Yuffentine. A series of iPod Shuffle Challenge attempts
1. Take One

**1 Tiffany Blews – Fall Out Boy**

Yuffie glared out at the rain, _'Why did it always have to rain when I have a date?' _she wondered, her date was the type that disliked going out, and would use the rain as an excuse to get out of going on a date, she was all dressed up and everything, Tifa helped her pick out a little black dress, explaining that it was a classic, and she wore makeup and everything.

Feeling defiant she ran out into the rain, dancing around, taking off the uncomfortable high heels she had worn, and of course, as soon as she was a wreck, he showed up, "Hi, Yuffie", "Vinnie!!!"

**2 The Remedy – Jason Mraz**

Sometimes it seemed like the world just wanted him to give up, lock himself away again, but for the last three years he could say without a doubt that he had no plans of locking himself away, after all, he had three people to care for, , his hyperactive ninja ex-princess, who, though she was still hyper, ad calmed it down for their children, Aki, their two year old, and Sasha, their newborn,

Now, all he had to worry about was his daughters nightmares.

**3 She's My Winona – Fall Out Boy**

Yuffie watched her two children, ages 8 and 6 play with the neighbor boy and his father, the other boy was teasing Sasha, her 6 year old, again, and he was being encouraged by his father, she went over, seeing her daughter nearly start crying, "Come on sweety, lets go get ice cream, Aki, do you want to come along?" she asked her son, "Ice cream!" He shouted running after his mother, "Sorry sir, Sasha just seemed a but upset, bye" she told the father of the boy, and walked away, inside she grinned at her husband who was encouraging his daughter to get the boy back

**4 I Will Posses Your Heart – Death Cab for Cutie**

They were having another group get-together at Tifa's bar, and once again, Vincent had showed up late, just to avoid her.

Three months previously Yuffie had been staying with Vincent to get away from the stress of running a country, and her father trying to arrange marriages for her, and he had asked her, after about a week, why she was staying with him, "It's boring there, and stressful, and Godo is trying, again, to get me to marry some old fart." she told him honestly, he seemed amuse, not to most people's eyes, but Yuffie knew him well, and knew the look in his eyes, "Why don't you like any of your suitors, Yuffie?" he had asked, and she had meant to say that they were all old, boring, and she wanted a better guy, she could do better, instead she answered honestly, "They're not what I want. I know who I want, he just wont accept the idea of an _us_" she sighed, their eyes locked, "Who, Yuffie?" he asked, "Your're asking a lot of questions, Vince, you feelin' okay?", he sighed and walked away, she was gone the next day.

He avoided her since, knowing who she meant.

**5 What a Catch Donnie – Fall Out Boy**

Yuffie stared into the mirror, feeling ugly, worry was chasing away her sanity, her husband was gone again, which always gave her troubled thoughts, and when he was gone her low self esteem would make itself known, even more so in the last few months.

Just then the door opened, revealing Vincent, he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands on her rounded belly, "How is our little one?" he asked his wife who had relaxed closer to him, "Good..." she sighed, "I feel awful...", "You're beautiful" he assured her.

**6 All Over You – The Spill Canvas**

He was jealous, he, Vincent Valentine, was jealous of Yuffie Kisaragi's new boyfriend.

They had a fling a few years ago, and for some odd reason, he never got over her, as she obviously had, he missed her and wanted her back.

Sometimes he felt like it should be switched around, with her wishing for him to love her back, not the other way, but instead he got to deal with her loving some guy her father introduced her too.

**7 w.a.m.s – Fall Out Boy**

She felt like everything was spinning around her, but the fact of the matter was, he had asked, Vincent Valentine had asked her, Yuffie Kisaragi to marry him, and ever since then, wedding planning was hectic, but she got to go back to him.

Once she had asked him if they could hurry the actual marriage thing up, but he just grinned, yes Vincent grinned, shocking her and everyone else in the area, "As you wish, love" he said, surprising her, but making her a lot happier.

They were married a week later, and a month after that, they found out about their baby on the way.

**8 Beating Heart Baby – Head Automatica**

He wondered often how he managed to fall for Yuffie of all people, he often thought it could just be wanting to make a friend happy, but then she would wrap him in a hug, and he'd realize that it was real, no one else would brighten his world the way she did.

He also would wonder if she knew what she did to him, if she knew that her smile caused him to smile, that her tears caused him to cry with her, and so on.

When she agreed to marry him, he knew she knew, just by the grin on her face and the look in her eyes, she was thrilled, and wanting him to be too.

**9 My Way Home Is Through You – My Chemical Romance**

They were teamed up again, fighting off monsters on the outskirts of town, and they were lost, again, Yuffie's insisting that home was "That way!" pointing in some random direction was aggravating him, but he knew nothing bad would happen.

What surprised him was that by midnight that night, they were standing infront of their house, the lights were off, and Yuffie nearly burst into relieved tears, "Come on, don't cry..."

**10 Give 'Em Hell Kid – My Chemical Romance**

She was in her best dress, walking down the aisle to marry some man her father wanted her to marry so that she could take the throne.

He was in a suit, ready to enact the plan, watching Kagami with venom in his red eyes,.

As the ceremony proceeded, Vincent said Kagami's line, because of their plan.

They're trick worked, and they were married, everything works out.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, this was entertaining, I'm awful at writing good short stuff. Heh.**_

_**I hope this is okay, it's not my first attempt at Yuffentine, but it's my worst for sure.**_

_**Review so I know hwo to improve!**_

_**Syl  
**_


	2. Take Two

_**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends **_

* * *

_**You Owe Me And IOU – Hot Hot Heat**_

She always took things for granted, but he never suggested she change, so it really wasn't a big deal some people said, but she was always owing people money, favors, anything really, and he sat by, letting her run herself into the ground, with no guilt whatsoever as far as anyone could see, which was odd enough in and of itself, because he always felt guilty. Some people thought they hated each other, but they knew that they loved one another, they just let the other owe favors

_**Second to Last – New Found Glory**_

For quite a while, Yuffie had been rather down, and no one could figure out why, besides Vincent, who wanted nothing to do with her. She hated herself for breaking up with him, but he never seemed to feel like their relationship meant anything, so she figured they'd both be happier on their own, but he started to hate her instead, and she felt all alone.

_**Mix Tape – Brand New**_

Yuffie quite honestly had changed for the worst, Vincent thought when he saw her, years after Deepground. She had started to wear too much make-up, got tattoos everywhere, got quite the temper, and acted like she was too cool for all of their old friends. Too cool for him. She didn't appreciate the fact that every time she got in a fight with her father, she could stay with him, and he just wanted her to grow up already, because he wasn't sure why he had agreed to keep in touch with her in the first place, because she wasn't the same girl he had fallen in love with.

_**XO – Fall Out Boy**_

Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, and her legs wound around his waist, and he carried her up the hotel stairs, blindly reaching for the door to get them into his room. He knew his hands shouldn't be between her legs, his conscience was yelling at him, but he ignored it, it wasn't doing much for him anyway. He knew she didn't return his affections, but he took what he could get from her, and at this point he was sick of all the sympathy, he wanted her to love him, if only for a night.

The next morning his conscience still stayed under lock and key as he watched her dress, though he was most definitely shocked when she climbed back into bed next to him, kissing him sweetly before falling asleep

_**O Valencia! - The Decemberists**_

The Kisaragi clan, and the Valentine family had never gotten along, the eldest Valentine son, Vincent, and the single Kisaragi daughter however, were lovers, though their families had no idea. Vincent had seen her at a ball, and knew he would care for her. They were happy while their love was hidden, but one day, Vincet's sister caught them in a romantic embrace, and told Vincent's father, who started a fight with Yuffie's father, accusing him of trying to muddle the Valentine bloodline, and they had to run to stay together. Her father caught them though, as she was running towards the car in which they were escaping, and shot her dead. Vincent swore revenge, and burned down the Kisaragi manor, before killing himself.

_**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am? - Fall Out Boy**_

Yuffie was a assassin for hire, and her latest job was to kill a rich business man, Vincent Valentine. She hadn't expected him to be actually quite sweet, once she got closer to him, and she was beginning to wonder if she should not do the job, and stay with the man she had come to love. Some nights he would sing her to sleep after, and a month before the job's deadline, she found out that she was carrying his child. She knew quitters rarely won, but she wasn't risking her happiness for a job, and she quit.

_**Still Around - 3OH!3**_

Vincent sat slumped over at a drab bar, not wanting any of his friends to see him in the state he was in. His hair was a matted mess, and his face was red from both anger and sadness. That day Yuffie had stopped by Tifa's bar, announcing her engagement to some Wutaian lord, and though she was smiling, as if she was as excited as she should be to be getting married, she was just as broken hearted. He didn't know what to do to save her from her fate, and he knew she wouldn't be around much longer, before she had to go be the Lady of Wuitai, and he was going to miss her.

_**My Moves are White (White Hot, That Is) – Cobra Starship**_

The beat of the song in the club, and the alchol in his system were making him much more open than usual, and one girl took notice of his change in personality. She danced up to him, and asked for a quick dance, knowing he was too drunk to recognize her, even if she was a close friend of his, and he agreed, getting onto the dancefloor with her, smiling faintly. Their dance grew rather heated, and though it surpirsed even her, they ended up in a hotel room.

The next morning, after she dressed, she decided to stay with him, climbing back into bed and kissing him sweetly before falling asleep in his arms, never noticing that he had been awake and knew she was there. She would have been okay with that too, though.

_**Dance, Dance – Fall Out Boy**_

For some reason, Tifa thought it would be fun to throw Yuffie her own prom, also to be shared with Denzel and Marlene, but Yuffie didn't see why she had to wear a dress and dance with people she didn't know. But every time she tried to sit, Tifa or Marlene made her dance with someone else, and she was sick of it.

Vincent didn't understand why Tifa asked him to come to Yuffie's prom, because every time he saw her dancing with some guy, he wanted to gut them. Finally he was sick of it, and he followed her as she went to sit down, sitting next to her quietly, "Would you like to dance, Yuffie?" he asked, and she grinned, nodding at him happily

_**Cassie – Flyleaf**_

Sometimes she felt like her gods had abandoned her, mostly when she had to save herself, just barely, from being killed by fiends in the forests. Vincent had taught her how to use a gun, and she used it almost more than her Conformer, because she could attack much more quickly, but when she was being swarmed, she always went back to her Conformer, so when she was laying on the ground, surrounded by wolves, and she heard a gunshot, she was completely confused, she couldn't reach any weapons. Vincent had saved her, and in that moment, she knew her gods hadn't left her.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I tried it again, and it isn't too bad, I think. ^_^ Not as happy as it could've been, but I blame that on the songs my iTunes threw at me. Lol**_

_**Also, I'm thinking about trying to write one Songfic a week, so if you think I should, let me know, 'cause I'll only do it if people like the idea. ^_^**_

_**Let me know what you think, please! ^_^**_

_**~Syl~**_


End file.
